Doomsday of DOOM
by Topcard
Summary: The foolish Dib-human thinks he can stop me. HA! Once he and the Tallest witness my newest plan come to life, I will be praised as the greatest invader who ever lived! Nothing can stop me now! Nothing...
1. Chapter 1

"You won't get away with this, Zim!"

"Oh, but I already have, Dib. Now prepare for your defeat of…defeatness!"

It happened. It finally happened. The world was his. All his. No one could stop him now. He had made the perfect plan after all this time. It was only a matter of time, really. His genius was bound to shine through eventually. After all… He was ZIM!

Dib could do nothing more than watch in horror. How could he have failed? His one chance to prove himself, and he failed. Now he was in that space-boy's clutches, fearing for his life. Zim saw Dib's fear and laughed triumphantly.

"Yesss…" he said. "Cry, foolish Dib-human! Cry harder! Your tears are DELICIOUS!"

"But I'm not crying," Dib pointed out.

"…YOU'RE LYING NOW PERISH!"

Zim's weapon began powering up. The lights danced before Dib's eyes, getting faster and faster. The high-pitched whirring was getting louder and louder until that Irken's devious cackling could be heard no more. Dib shut his eyes, unable to face his certain-

"ZIM!"

"Eh? What?" Zim muttered in a fuss as he woke up. Ms. Bitters was glaring at him, the dark flames rising in her eyes. The Irken looked around the classroom. His classmates were giving him the stink eye as well. How dare these FFFFILTHY humans stare at a superior being with such hate?!

"This is the sixteenth time your snoring has interrupted class, Zim," Bitters said in her usual raspy voice. Zim smiled awkwardly, trying to appear as normal as usual.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Bitters, but I can't be blamed for my throat vibrations of slumber. It's the Dib-stink's fault!" the human boy yelled, pointing an accusing finger in the direction of Dib's desk. Everyone turned to look. The desk was there, but the boy they all usually ignored was nowhere in sight. The class just stared for a horribly long time.

"Hey! Ain't no one there!" one student stated, finally breaking the silence.

"Hey! You're right!" Poonchy chimed in.

The entire class began chattering about how no one was there. The chattering would have lasted forever had it not been for the bell ringing, signaling the end of another Skool day. Ms. Bitters looked at the clock, then back at the children. "I'm done with you now. Go back to your pathetic lives," she said before fading out of the scene.

The students exited the room until only Zim was left. He got up slowly and headed for the door. He took one last look at the empty desks, specifically the one closest to the window. "Hmm. Where could that filthy kid be today? Maybe he's planning to get my guard to drop, then attack when I'm most vulnerable! Of course! I'm onto your game, Dib! But it won't work. Oh, no. I've got something big in store for you, and everyone else as well. Yes, soon you will all bow before ZIM! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

A janitor walked by, watching the student have his little fit. He, too, began laughing maniacally. The two kept cackling for quite some time. The janitor finally calmed himself, wiped a tear from his eye, then continued on his way to clean the halls, leaving Zim gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, it tickles! Hahah-eh? Why am I still here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome home, son!"

Zim entered his domain with a serious look engraved onto his face. He removed his human disguise and looked around. Blotches of cheese and tomato sauce decorated the walls, attracting unwanted flies. Zim gave a disgusted sneer at this.

"GIR! Minimoose!" the Irken called out. Minimoose came flying into the living room almost instantly. "Nyeh?" it asked.

"Where's GIR? He knows I hate waiting," Zim demanded.

"Nyeh, nyeh. Ny-nyeh nyeh."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't-"

Zim was cut short as the couch began shaking. In a matter of seconds, a little robot burst through the cushions, tennis racquets at hand.

"Imma mo-squi-to! Gobble, gobble!" he cheered while flapping his arms around like a ninny. Zim was not amused, but didn't say a word. He just gave a blank glare in response. GIR eventually calmed down and sat on the couch like a small child. Minimoose took a seat next to him. They both turned and gave their master their somewhat-full attention.

"Enough nonsense! There's work to be done!" Zim proclaimed. "Did you download the blueprints, GIR?"

"Oh, yeeeaaah… I was s'pose to do that."

Zim's left eye twitched disturbingly. He was about ready to dismantle the little android when Minimoose chimed in. "Nyeh!" it said.

"You downloaded them? Very good, Minimoose. You could learn from this one, GIR," the Irken stated. GIR merely shrugged and began happily munching away at a newfound slice of pizza he pulled out of his head. Minimoose left for a moment and returned with the blueprints. Zim scanned the papers carefully. Finally satisfied, he jumped onto the couch and turned to the monkey portrait. "The Tallest will be pleased with my progress," he assured himself.

Many light-years away, a large ship was traveling the dark corners of space. One would be lucky to catch even the smallest of glimpses at the massive ship known only as the Massive. Inside said ship, a meeting of utmost importance was taking place, determining the fate of a dire matter.

"Well, I say we need MORE donuts!" Almighty Tallest Purple exclaimed.

"All in favor?" asked Almighty Tallest Red, who received an overwhelmingly large amount of "Ayes!"

"All opposed?" he asked. The room went quiet. One Irken coughed ever-so-quietly into his sleeve.

"To the garbage shoot with him!" Purple ordered. Two other Irkens seized the troublemaker and dragged him out of the room. His screams echoed even after he was sent floating in outer space. Purple sighed with content.

"Oh, it's good to be Tallest."

But he had no time to enjoy his status thoroughly, as the Massive was being contacted. Everyone returned to their regular posts. "Incoming message…from Earth," one announced rather unenthusiastically.

"And here I thought it was going to be a good day," Red whined to himself. He signaled for the crew to accept the call. An image of that short Zim appeared on the large monitor. His expression was a dangerous cocktail of determination, eagerness, and fluffiness.

"Greetings, my Tallest!" the little Irken said with a salute.

"Ugh. What is it this time, Zim?"

"I just wanted to inform you of my newest plan to conquer this pathetic dirtball and its filthy dirt people."

"Uh-huh. Can we move this along? DONUTS!" Purple suggested.

"No thanks. The hunger I have can only be satisfied by the shrill screams of these DISGUSTING humans! The planet will be ready in a matter of days, giving you plenty of time to call forth an armada."

"Huh? O-oh yes, Zim. That'll happen."

The Tallest snickered amongst themselves. Oh, the levels of idiocy Zim contained! The tiny invader did not seem to notice their spiteful glee, as he continued explaining in great detail about his plan. He eventually finished some few hours later, nearly boring the Almighty Tallest to death.

"…and the bunny still orbits the planet to this day," Zim concluded. By this time, the Tallest were fighting over a bag of donuts. Tallest Purple finally won and squealed with delight. Having nothing else to do, Tallest Red turned his attention back to the monitors.

"Interesting, Zim. Now run along and play with your friends," he stated lamely.

"But you haven't given your blessings yet," the invader protested. "I thought we could talk or-"

"TACO!" GIR interrupted. He began bouncing off the walls, chanting for the human food. It was only a matter of time before the robot accidentally tackled Zim, causing them both to fall over. The Tallest watched the scenes with blank expressions. They showed no signs of interest, and were even going to end communications, when they saw it.

Zim, being carried by his PAK's spider legs, was dodging projectile food. "Your tacos are powerless, GIR! Surrender, or meet your-"

He was knocked over when GIR came flying at him, riding Minimoose. Almighty Tallest Red's expression instantly changed. "End transmission and bring up that last image! Now!" he ordered. Two workers typed a few commands and pulled up the image of Zim, GIR, and Minimoose. Red ordered the workers to zoom in on Minimoose. The Tallest studied it very carefully.

"What's the matter?" Purple asked between mouthfuls of snacks.

"That purple thing. It's… It's Vortian technology!" Red finally concluded. The other Tallest did a spit take in shock.

"You mean Zim-"

"I don't know, but if so, we've got a little problem on our hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Imagine, if you would, technology far greater than anything this planet could produce. Imagine it being capable of flight and having easy-to-learn controls. Imagine it having all the tools necessary to travel the stars with the greatest of ease. Now imagine if said technology was sitting in your garage.

Pretty cool, huh?

It is this very scenario that plays out before a certain boy, who chose to skip Skool that day in order to work on that technology. Irken technology, to be precise. The ship itself had been fixed around Christmas time, but our little friend couldn't help but make a few adjustments.

"Okay, that takes care of the weaponry," the child said. "Good thing Dad let me keep some of those anti-Santa armaments. Now all I have to do is recalibrate the central fusion system and this thing will be perfect. Man, I'm just too good. Although I do still need to work on talking to myself."

He shrugged off the thought before reaching for a wrench. He was about to continue working when there was a knock on the large garage door.

"Dib! Dad's recording said you shouldn't spend so much time in here."

Gaz. She just had to interrupt now. Dib rolled his eyes before answering. "I'm almost done, Gaz. Just give me a minute or two," he replied.

"Why ruin my evening now?"

Dib waited a moment. Once he was for certain his little sister was gone, he went back to work. The job had indeed taken longer than Dib had thought it initially would. Oh, well. It's not like he had anything else to do. And besides, once the guys from Swollen Eyeball got their peepers on this vehicle, he would be declared Earth's greatest hero!

The child made one last turn of the wrench. He wiped some sweat off his brow and smiled with satisfaction. He was finally done. And it only took an entire day. Content with a job well done, Dib got into the ship's cockpit. He pushed one button, obviously the ignition. The ship sparked to life, its lights aglow. It rose into the air by a foot or two. Dib grinned wide at this.

"Now let's see what else you can do."

He pushed one of the lights, which was in the image of his rather unique haircut. Needless to say, he added this one. At once, the same haircut shape grew out of the top of the roof. The tip of the new apparatus began glowing a blue light. It turned to face forward. Dib chuckled as he pressed another key. He didn't even care that he'd have to explain how the door disintegrated into nothing but ash; he was just too happy at his success.

The beam fired, but instead of destroying its target, it bounced off the door and took off in another direction. It bounced and boinged off of one metal surface to another. Soon the beam was heading straight for Dib. The paranormal investigator tried to close the windshield in time, but it was too late. The beam came into the ship, but it did not hit the boy. No, it actually hit the control board, sending it into an electrical frenzy.

The ship began shaking violently. It crashed back to the ground, sending Dib tumbling out. He sat up and rubbed his enormous head. The ship was still shaking and was now surrounded by cackling blue light. Dib backed away in fear, though he couldn't take his eyes off the sight. The ship's legs sprouted out. It started crawling towards the kid.

"I'll…be…back!" it screeched. Dib recognized the voice. It was the voice this Irken machinery used when Zim first reminded it of its origins. The voice of a hideous new girl.

The ship was about to strike Dib, but all of a sudden fell back down, seemingly been turned off. Dib panted, but otherwise sat perfectly still, being too afraid to move. The ship did not budge; it must have run out of power. The paranormal investigator slowly got up and made his way closer to the vehicle. It still did not respond. Dib carefully reached out to tap it. Before his finger could reach the surface, the ship began emitting a high-pitched siren. Dib fell to the ground, clutching his ears. That horrible, horrible noise! The boy screamed in pain, unaware of his sister approaching the source of the screeching, baseball bat at hand.

A few good swings later, the ship had silenced. Dib stood up next to his sister. "Thanks, Gaz. I was just-"

He couldn't finish that sentence since Gaz grabbed him by the throat. "You made me lose my game. Justice WILL be served."

She let him go. Dib gasped for air. At this point, he didn't know what was worse, the ship or his sister. Gaz began heading back into the house. "Now stop playing around and get in here," she warned. And just like that, Dib was alone, left only with his thoughts.

"I wish I was playing, Gaz. I wish I was," he told himself, unaware of the true meaning behind that beacon.


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to steady his nerves from that terrifying incident, Dib slowly made his way back into the house. His mood perked up when he realized a new episode of "Mysterious Mysteries" was on that night. The boy rushed to the living room and plopped onto the couch. Gaz was on the floor, drawing a little piggy. Would Dib dare risk his physical well-being for some silly show?

Yes. Yes he would.

Dib grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. Gaz growled under her breath, but did nothing else. Her brother sighed in relief, believing he had dodged a bullet there. He turned all his attention toward the screen as the title card took shape.

* * *

The television studio was cold, bleak. Depression radiated from its walls and latched onto the minds of the building's prisoners. This was by no means a safe place. Little did the workers know there'd be more danger that very night.

It wasn't hard to break into the building; all it took was a swift motion of a mechanical leg through the crack of the door. The intruder couldn't help but snicker at his ingenious methods of sneakery. Phase 1, complete.

"GIR, come in," Zim said into a microphone coming out of his PAK.

"Hi, lady!" the robot responded.

"Alright, GIR, listen very carefully. I have a special job for you."

* * *

"Today they're running an investigation on zombie swamp gophers. This should be interesting."

Dib clutched the edge of the couch, excited for the end of this commercial break. Gaz was rather enjoying the spot, though, as it was an advertisement for Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Bloaty was surrounded by screaming children. He held an unusual pizza in his left hand.

"Hey, you like pizza?" the mascot asked. "We got lotsa pizza! And we gettin' a new, secret pizza tomorrow."

Gaz licked her lips at this.

"Ugh... Pizza gonna have cheese, and, uh...sauce. And-"

"Putrid worm babies!"

Gaz raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off and continued drawing her piggy. Dib, on the other hand, was a bit more startled. "That voice..." he wondered.

At this moment, the image on the screen was becoming very distorted, as if it was being stretched from both sides. It got thinner and thinner until it vanished in itself. The screen went black for a moment or two, then a new image filled the space. A normal-looking human boy was looking at the camera, almost as if he was staring directly at Dib.

"ZIM?!" Dib gasped.

"Greetings, fellow humans," the normal boy said, trying to sound professional. "Your regularly scheduled program, I am not sorry to say, has been cancelled. FOREVER! Instead, you get the honor of letting me into your homes. Oh, and don't even think of changing the channel. It is USELESS!"

Dib reached for the remote and attempted channel surfing. As was stated, this indeed proved to be useless. Zim's demonic grin was on every station, mocking those who would dare try to avoid him.

"See, I told you," the invader continued, having expected some attempts to escape. "I stand before you not as your equal, but as your, erm...superior! I control your images screens, and, as the laws of nature dictate, you must obey my every order!"

Dib tilted his humongous head in confusion. "He's taking over the world through television? That's really dumb."

"Don't be so sure," Gaz noted, never looking up from her drawing. "T.V.'s a powerful thing."

"As long as I'm on screen, I have the power. So all I have to do is stand here forever," Zim concluded out loud. An awkward pause.

"You're right," Gaz admitted. "This is dumb."

Zim continued standing there in silence. He looked at the camera, then grinned with content. "You know, something about being on television just feels right," the Irken stated. He then noticed a stain on the camera lense. "This thing is filthy!" he shrieked; "Where is cleansing chalk when you need it?"

Dib looked away for a moment when he heard a noise coming from outside. An entire mob had formed, each person carrying large amounts of soap. One man had a television set, it being connected to many extension cords. Dib continued staring in silent shock. Gaz held up three fingers, then two, then one, then...

"I HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Dib declared, pointing a mighty finger in the air. The boy rushed to the front door, but he got quite the surprise when he opened it. A little green dog was waiting on the doorstep, several weapons coming out of its head.

"None shall pass! Master's orders."


	5. Chapter 5

Dib backed away slowly. GIR entered the house, weapons locked on their target. Truly this was a sticky situation.

"H-hey, buddy, you don't wanna shoot me," Dib pleaded. "Just put the stuff away and-"

"OKAY!"

The weapons disappeared into GIR's head. He then scuttled into the kitchen and came back with a beverage.

"Is that _my_ soda?" Gaz demanded. The robot ignored her and commenced in quenching his thirst. Gaz formed a fist as GIR took a seat on the couch. He grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels, not caring that Zim was the only thing on. Eventually GIR got up and gave the television a hug, saying "I love this show."

Dib looked around in confusion. "I'm just gonna go then," he said rather unconfidently. He took a few steps towards the front door. His hand was on the knob when the T.V. caught his eye. Zim, now surrounded by soap, was giving another speech.

"I must say, your loyalty has been quite strong. Maybe you all aren't as dumb as you look. But now comes the REAL test. As my first official act as supreme monkey king, I declare this boy to be public enemy number one."

He held up a picture of none other than Dib, leaving the paranormal investigator in shock. Zim looked at the photo to confirm who it was before continuing. "Yes, this child should be considered very dangerous. He must be DESTROYED ON SIGHT! Or whatever."

The invader cackled horrendously, then continued standing in awkward silence.

Dib waited a moment. Everything seemed normal. He opened the door, and several hands lashed out at the boy. Dib screamed in terror. He slammed the door shut, fearing for his life. "Gaz! They're after me!" he exclaimed. His sister did not respond, as she was far too busy not caring.

"I gotta find a way to get out safely so I can end this madness!" the boy concluded. He stopped to think, but soon found that impossible when a fist broke through a window. Dib screamed before grabbing some wood to board up all the windows, never questioning why there were boards of wood in the living room in the first place.

"WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!" the investigator wailed.

"Let's go fishing!" GIR suggested.

Dib ran circles around the room, screaming all the while. GIR soon followed after, screaming because it was fun. The two kept making noise and noise and noise. It was more than Gaz could take. "QUIET!" she yelled. Dib stopped immediately, but GIR just kept going. Gaz glared at the robot. She had enough nonsense for one night. When GIR got close enough, the little girl stuck her foot out, tripping the android. GIR crashed to the ground with a kerplunk, accidentally activating his rockets.

The little dog zoomed uncontrollably through the house, knocking over all sorts of furniture. Lamps went flying, bookcases broke on impact. The entire house would have been destroyed had Dib not intervened.

"Hey, quit it!" the boy ordered. GIR spiraled along the walls, knocking over a few pictures. "I can't!" he replied between bouts of laughter.

"He's destroying the house, Gaz!"

"No duh, genius," the sibling replied.

"I am NOT in the mood for your sarcasm right now, Gaz!"

"Aw, someone needs a hug," GIR decided. The dog changed direction and tackled Dib into a wall. "Get off me!" he demanded, but the robot wouldn't listen. Dib struggled for freedom from the hug of painful pain. He eventually managed to free his upper torso. He continued wriggling until he quite literally popped out of the hug.

And onto GIR's back.

GIR screamed for some unknown reason before flying all over the room again. "AAAAHH!" Dib said in fear as they overturned the couch and destroyed the television set. Dib tried to stop the insanity. He grabbed GIR's ears and pulled as hard as he could. The dog immediately changed directions and went flying out the window, breaking the boards in the process. Dib looked down at the angry mob outside the front door. Some had picket signs with pictures of his face crossed out with red X's.

"I'll fix this," he told himself, "if it's the last thing I do."

And with that, he and GIR went off in the direction of the television studio.

Gaz stood alone in the wreckage that was once a living room. A small fire had started in the corner. The little girl shook her head.

"Why is everything so dumb?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zim rested comfortably in a large chair one of his new minions brought him. He placed his hands behind his head and sighed with content. Oh, it was good to be on top.

A group of more followers approached their new ruler, each person presenting a gift. Zim took one look at them and shooed them all away. He had no time for such trivial things as tributes in his honor; he was far too busy taking over the world, one television at a time.

"Things are going ahead of schedule," the Irken noted to himself. "Excellent. This has to be my greatest plan yet! Absolutely nothing can go wrong. NOTHING I TELL YOU! Nope. It's not like Dib's going to barge in here and put a stop to all this. Uh-uh. Not gonna happen. Especially since I electrified the doors and windows."

ZAAAP!

"OOOOOOWWW! IT BURNS!"

Zim looked around with a confused expression. He eventually shrugged off his thoughts and continued relaxing in his throne. Not too long after, Dib, his face charred and his hair smoking, and GIR came bursting through the doors, once again being electrified. Dib screamed in pain once more while GIR laughed. "It tastes horrible!" he cheered.

Before Zim could react, the two intruders crashed into him. The three fell to the floor with a thud. GIR's head popped open and something fell out. The piece slid under the chair, though no one seemed to notice.

The two rivals stood up in a daze. Zim readjusted his wig and glared at Dib. "You're really annoying, you know that?" the invader asked bitterly.

"ZIM! This ends now!" Dib proclaimed. The alien growled to himself, then turned to his robotic assistant. "GIR! I thought I told you to keep him busy!" Zim shouted.

"I _did_ do that," the robot stated. "It was FUN!"

Zim tried to hold back his anger. He couldn't unleash his fury on GIR. No, the unleashing needed to be unleashed on the kid who would soon experience unleashed fury at its unleashiest. Zim turned his attention back at Dib and raised his fists into the air. "GET HIM!" he ordered his servants who were still in the room; "There's the enemy! Make him wish he never…did…stuff… DO AS I SAY!"

Two men approached Dib and lifted him into the air. The boy struggled for freedom but was obviously weaker than his captors. They walked in the direction of the door, which led to a back alley. "No! You can't do this!" Dib pleaded. Soon they passed an entire wall of television monitors. That's when Dib noticed it.

"Wait! Look!" he ordered. The two men looked at the monitors, dropping Dib as they did so. Their mouths hung open in confusion at what they saw.

Zim was no longer on screen.

"What's the matter with you two?! Destroy him! Destroy him now," the invader ordered, never realizing he was but a few steps out of the camera's range. The former followers just looked around, puzzled expressions on all. Eventually they all just shrugged and began to leave, Zim yapping in frustration all the while.

"No! NO! OBEY ME! Please? NOOO! The plan has failed me! WHY?!"

The Irken ceased his bantering when he finally noticed his position in relation to the camera. He began inching back to the right spot, but Dib was on to him and tackled him out of the way. "Curses!" Zim shrieked. Having no other options, Zim snapped his fingers. GIR zoomed by his side, ready to transport his master.

"This isn't over, Dib. I'll be back, and not even your enormous head can shield this planet."

And with that, he and GIR burst out the ceiling and flew into the night. Dib was angry at first, but his mood changed upon catching sight of the stray piece the robot dropped under the chair. He grabbed it and examined it carefully. "This is one of those robot memory thingies," he decided, remembering another certain Irken's failed plan. Dib would have continued talking to himself had he not noticed the camera pointing right at him.

"Hey, I'm on T.V. That means you have to listen to me," he told the audience. "Okay, world, listen to me! The fate of the human race is on the li-"

The red light turned off, signaling the cry of thousands of television sets being turned off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOoh, well," the paranormal investigator said to himself before heading back home.

Some time later, Dib came walking through the front door of his house. "Man, what a night," he stated; "First I stopped Zim yet again, then there was that army of possessed microwave people on the way here. Whoo, I'm beat."

He thought about plopping onto the couch, but soon remembered the mess he and GIR created in the living room. He sighed and was about to head towards his room. A knock on the door stopped him. Dib turned and opened the door. No one was there. Confused, Dib was about to close the door, but he then noticed a note on the doorstep. He grabbed it, opened it, and began to read it.

"'We know the truth,'" Dib read. "'If you want to save Earth, we will rendezvous at Bloaty's Pizza Hog tomorrow. Do NOT be late, or suffer the consequences. Signed, the Swollen Eyeball…' Neat."

The boy went inside, a big smile on his face. Tomorrow he would finally put an end to Zim's schemes. Permanently.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was a weekend, so it would be expected that children everywhere were sleeping in. All except one boy, that is. Dib woke up bright and early, for he had a date with destiny.

The paranormal investigator got dressed and exited his room as quietly as he could. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom, then continued on his way. Through the living room and out the front door he went. He didn't stop for breakfast; he had no time for that. No, for you see, destiny waits for no man, no matter how big his head is.

A short time later, Gaz woke up, sensing something was off. She went to the living room. It was still a horrendous wreck; nothing strange here. The little girl just couldn't figure out what was wrong. Then it hit her. Dib. She headed straight for his room, not even bothering to knock. Her hunch was right; he wasn't there. Normally, Gaz could care less where her brother went, but something was telling her that this was different.

The child searched the room for any sign of where her older sibling might have gone. She finally found an answer in the form of a piece of paper on his desk. Gaz scanned the letter. When she finished reading, the flames began rising in her mind.

Gaz quickly got her coat on and grabbed her trusty baseball bat. There was no excuse for the unspeakable crime Dib had committed. The little girl was about to open the door when Professor Membrane burst in. "Ha ha! Good morning, daughter!" the child's father greeted; "I have just finished an important equation to find that one sock everyone loses in the dryer, and boy am I excited! Nothing can bring down my GOOD mood. That being said, WHAT IN THE SCIENCE OF MOTHER HAPPENED HERE?!"

He was of course referring to the mess in his house. Gaz turned to look and merely shrugged. "A robot dog tried to kill Dib, then used its rocket legs to carry him away," she answered nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that old excuse," Membrane said, shaking a derogatory finger. "You must clean this place up IMMEDIATELY!"

"But I have to destroy Dib at Bloaty's."

"You can do that once this place is sparkling clean. I'd help, but I have to get back to the lab. I only came for some…"

He reached his hand out, as if beckoning for something. In an instant, a slice of cooked bread flew into the scientist's palm. He held it in the air, striking a victory pose.

"TOAST!"

And with that, he back flipped out of the house, leaving Gaz all alone, her anger boiling over.

* * *

Bloaty's Pizza Hog. A place where dreams shriveled away and pizza drowned your lungs. A place where kids ruled, and democracy was useless. But at the current moment, peace filled the air, a rare occasion for the restaurant. The establishment had just opened, so not too many people were around yet. Dib was one of the only ones there. He had selected a booth in the corner and waited impatiently for the Swollen Eyeball agent who had called him there. The boy began whistling to himself, unable to think of anything else to do.

"Hey! Stop…that!" a waiter demanded. Dib solemnly apologized and continued waiting in silence. The anxiety began to build. What if the agent wasn't going to show up? What if it was all a horrible trick? What if- Oh, wait, there's the agent right now.

The person entered through the front door, seeming rather shady. They wore a trench coat and a fedora, concealing their face. The person was about as tall as the children at Skool. Dib was taken aback. He did not recognize this Swollen Eyeball member. Granted, he usually only saw their silhouettes, but even that didn't seem familiar about this agent. Heck, Dib couldn't even tell if this was a man or a woman.

"Dib," the person said as they took a seat opposite the child. Dib blinked in confusion. "Don't you think we should use our code names? You know, Agent Mothman and stuff?" he asked.

"Oh, um, okay. Agent Mothman," the agent said rather unconfidently. "We saw everything that transpired on last night's programming. Needless to say, we were quite interested."

"Oh, yeah, Zim," Dib said in almost a scoff. "I guess you guys wanna reward me for stopping his evil plan."

"No, not really."

"Oh."

"Either way, you didn't stop him," the informant informed.

"What're you talking about?" Dib asked, getting defensive in tone.

"I guess you haven't seen what is on television today," the agent said. The informant pointed to a T.V. screen hung slightly above them. Everything about it seemed normal; it was currently playing some show or another about an angry monkey. Dib didn't understand what was so wrong about that, then he saw it. His picture was at the bottom right corner of the screen, the word "WANTED" scrawled above it. Dib gasped in shock.

"What's going on?!" he demanded. The agent merely shook its head.

"Before the alien escaped, he corrupted the television studio's computer system, keeping that image on every channel. You're still a wanted fugitive, Mothman."

Dib gulped hard at this. He screamed when a waitress ran up to the two and screamed "Would you like a drink?!"

"Oh, um, I'll take a large Poop," Dib ordered rather unconfidently. The waitress wrote down his request, then turned to the Swollen Eyeball agent. "And for you?" she asked; "We got plenty of soda-"

"YOU KEEP THAT GARBAGE AWAY FROM ME!" the informant shrieked. The waitress wrote that down, a big smile still engraved on her face, then left the two. Dib would have been concerned about the outburst, but was too relieved the lady hadn't noticed his picture on the television.

"Anyways," Dib continued, "is there anything I can do to clear my name?"

"I'm glad you asked," the Swollen Eyeball representative replied, regaining composure. "We noticed you picked up a strange device before you left the studio. Do you have it with you?"

"Oh, the memory thingy? Yeah, it's right here."

Dib pulled the memory device out of his pocket. The agent's reaction suggested they were thoroughly intrigued by the piece of alien machinery. The informant quickly snatched it out of Dib's hand and studied it very carefully. "Yes, how delightful," they said; "With this, we can definitely help you out."

"Well, I'd rather hold onto that, if you don't mind," Dib said, reaching for the device.

"Don't you _want_ to save yourself and, more importantly, Earth itself?" the agent reminded. Dib paused a moment. He thought it over very carefully.

"Oh, alright," the investigator agreed.

"Good. Rest easy, Agent Mothman. Things will get better. We promise."

* * *

Dib returned home with a big smile on his face. He strutted through the front door, humming a happy tune. By now the living room was perfect, though the boy didn't notice. He just sat on the couch and sighed with content, unaware of the dark presence that was waiting for him.

"Hello, Dib," Gaz greeted, all sources of emotion drained from her voice. His sister's sudden appearance startled Dib, causing him to fall off the couch. "Don't do that, Gaz!" the investigator scolded. The little girl did not respond to such a remark, though her left eye began twitching.

"How was Bloaty's, Dib?" she asked. Her older brother finally realized his grave error. He backed away slowly, fearing for his life now more than ever. "Wait, Gaz, I can explain!" he pleaded; "I'm sorry! If it makes you feel better, I had a lousy time. Yeah, their new pizza wasn't even that good. Oh, wait! Oops."

Gaz's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in burning fury. She grabbed Dib by his collar and brought him to eye level.

"Mark my words, Dib, and mark them carefully. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, I will get my revenge. I will make your life an endless torture session of your greatest nightmares. Make no mistake, you will suffer."

She dropped him to the ground and marched off to her room. Dib panted in fear. That was _too_ close. The boy stood up and brushed off his jacket. "No worries," he said to himself; "It'll be worth it when we stop Zim."

Oh, yes, little Dib. Yes it would…. OR WOULD IT?! Dun dun DUUUNN!


	8. Chapter 8

Zim paced back and forth in front of his henchmen, clearly deep in thought. The meeting took place in his lab and was of utmost importance. Another failed plan meant he had to go back to the drawing board. He needed something good, something big. Something that not even that meddling Dib could stop. But what?

The Irken stopped for a moment as an idea came to him. He grinned widely, a smile adorned on his face only when he was feeling especially intelligent. This was no exception.

"Well," Zim started, "I know that last plan's results were…less than good-"

"It was AWFUL!" GIR pointed out.

"Be QUIET! Anyways, we must not let this lower our dedication to the mission. A good invader learns from their mistakes, even if they have little to none, as is my case. And I've learned. Oh, how I have learned. We will turn this failure around and make it a glorious success! I have a new plan, and this time, those revolting humans won't know what hit them!"

"YAAAY!" GIR cheered.

"Nyeh!" Minimoose cheered.

"YEAH! A plan! How exciting!" Skoodge cheered while clapping wildly.

Zim closed his eyes and nodded his head, pride making him smile even wider. "Yes, yes, I know you're excited, but we mustn't- WAIT A MINUTE! Skoodge?! What are you doing here?!"

Invader Skoodge chuckled nervously as everyone turned to stare at him. "Well, I don't have anything to do, since I conquered Blorch," he answered. "I've been living in your basement. So, how can I help?"

Zim scoffed at the idea of needing assistance from another invader. "Me, need help from YOU? I'd laugh if the idea weren't so disgusting! I don't need your help; you'd only Skoodge it up with your Skoodginess! Now get out of my way!"

He pushed the other Irken aside as he went to the computer. Zim typed a few commands in, putting his brilliant plan on screen. "Yes. My brain-smarties amaze even myself sometimes. Look carefully, everyone. Not a single detail must go wrong. Soon this world won't know what hit it. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim nearly fell over laughing arrogantly. It wasn't too long until GIR followed suit, cackling even louder. Skoodge looked at Minimoose in a confused and unconfident manner. The moose merely gave a reassuring "Nyeh!" before floating up to the ceiling.

"Um, Zim?" Skoodge chimed in. "There's nothing on the screen."

"HAHAHA-eh?" Zim asked rather abruptly.

"Your plan? It disappeared from the screen."

Zim tilted his head, then turned to look at the computer. Indeed, his marvelous new plan was nowhere to be seen. "What witchcraft is this?!" the invader howled. He typed furiously in an attempt to find his hard work. Nothing. Zim gritted his teeth in annoyed frustration. "COMPUTER!" he shouted.

"What?" the Computer lamely replied.

"Where is the file I just uploaded? I must have my new plan. I neeeeed it."

"Searching files. SEARCHING FILES!"

A pause.

"…Well?" the invader asked.

"File has been transferred to a foreign location. Unable to locate where specifically."

Zim's eyes widened as he began screaming. He slammed his head on the keyboard repeatedly. "NOOO! MY NEW PLAN! NOOO! Oh, well. I'll just draw it out."

The invader pulled out a pencil and some paper from a nearby drawer. "Okay, watch carefully, because I'm only doing this once," Zim ordered. GIR, Minimoose, and Skoodge all got closer to watch Zim scribble out his ideas.

"We start in a few hours. My fatal mistake last time was not taking care of the Dib-stink before starting my takeover. This time, we know what to do. BWAHAHA-"

"I don't know what to do," GIR stated with a smile. Zim gave him a blank stare.

It was going to be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

Two pigeons sat there on the house, minding their own business. They looked at each other as the roof under them started shaking. Why was the roof shaking? Is this normal? Do you know what's going on? All of these questions and more were not on the minds of the two birds. Instead, they merely fell to the ground with a splat as the roof opened up. They stared with no emotion at the rising Voot Cruiser.

"Let's get this over with," Zim said with a sneer. "I want to start the plan before nightfall."

The Voot zoomed through the sky, high above the city. It raced towards its desired location; nothing could distract its pilot from the task at hand. This needed to be done, so not a single thing must deter Zim from-

"Ooh! What this do?"

"GIR! Let go of that!"

The Cruiser spun out of control for a moment or two, but soon regained balance. Zim panted heavily, then turned to glare at his robotic "henchman."

"GIR, focus! I don't want any of your messing around today, got that?"

"Yes, my master!" GIR responded, his eyes turning red for a moment. The robot sat back down and began twiddling with his fingers. Zim sighed in relief as he returned his attention to piloting. The rest of the trip was taken in silence, much to the little invader's pleasure. He arrived at Dib's house with the element of surprise.

* * *

Dib had barricaded himself in his room the entire day, fearing his sister's inevitable vengeance. Luckily for the child, he been prepared for an apocalypse since the age of five. He had everything he would ever need, from food to his computer. Dib could probably survive for weeks if he planned carefully.

"Okay, just stay calm, Dib. You have nothing to fear… Except for Gaz. And the entire town coming after me. And unicycles. But other than that, you will be alright. I hope."

"He's talking to himself again," a soft voice said.

"Yes, how weird," a second voice agreed.

"Huh? Who's there?" Dib asked, becoming very nervous. He looked around. No one was in his room, yet those voices were as clear as day. "Answer me! Who's there?"

"Um… No one. No one is there."

"Oh, okay… Hey, wait a minute!"

Before anything else could be done, an alien ship came crashing through the wall, its pilot all too familiar. "ZIM!" Dib cried out.

"Surprised, foolish Dib boy? Good! Prepare to face your-"

"Hi, Mary!" GIR interrupted.

"GIR! Sit down!" Zim ordered. GIR unsurprisingly disobeyed, instead opting to mess with more controls. The Voot Cruiser began spinning round and round, the sounds of Zim's screams adding a comical tone. Dib backed up towards his door, never taking his eyes off his enemy. Seeing as the alien was preoccupied with his little android, the paranormal investigator decided to make a break for it. He opened the door to flee, but was stopped when he saw Gaz standing there, holding a baseball bat. "Hello, Di-" was all she had time to say before Dib slammed the door on her. Believe it or not, he'd rather take his chances with Zim.

"Enough nonsense, Zim! What are you doing here?!" the child demanded. The Voot Cruiser stopped spinning, but left Zim and GIR upside-down. "I think it's obvious what I want, Dib," Zim started, never missing a beat; "Your DESTRUCTION! Now, GIR!"

In an instant, the little robot jumped out of the ship and leaped at Dib. GIR latched onto the human's unnaturally immense cranium, screeching all the while. "Get it off! Get it off!" Dib begged.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Zim cackled. He pulled a lever a pressed a button, bringing the entire Voot Cruiser into the room. "Now we can have some fun!"

Dib tried to flee, but wires from GIR's head held him in place. Zim pressed another button, activating some sort of electrical weapon. It poked Dib in the torso, shocking him beyond a normal human's limits. Dib was knocked out instantly. Zim chuckled to himself ominously. He pulled a microphone out of his PAK.

"Come in, Minimoose," the Irken said.

"Nyeh?" was the response.

"Phase One is complete. Begin Phase Two."


	10. Chapter 10

Dib's eyes opened and closed. Opened and closed. Opened… Yes, he was awake. The boy looked around him, his vision still somewhat a blur. "W-wha…? W-where am I?" he asked in a daze. Soon his sight began returning to him. He seemed to be in the back seat of a strange vehicle.. A green guy and a robot were arguing over something.

"My plan WILL work!"

"Heh, heh. No, it won't."

"SILENCE!"

That was all it took for Dib to realize what was happening. "Zim! What's the idea kidnapping me?!" he demanded. The Irken turned to look at his prisoner. "Oh, you're awake. Don't worry, we're almost there," he said. This, not surprisingly, told Dib nothing. The boy tried to move, but found this impossible. He looked down and realized he was tied up. "Hey! What is this?!" he wailed.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Zim asked. Dib continued wiggling around and screaming. Zim smiled. "Don't bother. No one can escape an Irken knot."

Dib kept trying to free himself, but eventually gave up. He must've looked quite pathetic in his attempts at freedom. "Alright, Zim, where are you taking me?" he asked in a much calmer tone.

"Let me tell him! Let ME tell him!" GIR begged.

"Alright, GI-"

"LET ME TELL HIM!"

"…Alright, GIR. Go ahead."

The little robot turned to the human and smiled widely. "You goin' with the fishies!" he cheered. Dib's eyes bulged. Thus commenced his wiggling and screaming once again. Zim groaned in frustration. He would've snapped had he not received a transmission from the other Irken.

"Invader Skoodge reporting in!" the invader saluted.

"What do you want, Skoodge?" Zim asked, a little less than enthusiastic.

"Are you sure I'm helping by doing this?"

"O-oh, yes, Skoodge. No one else is more suited for the job. Those RoboParents need the exercise, you know."

"Um, okay then. Invader Skoodge signing o-"

"IT'S TICKLE TIME!" the robot dad exclaimed off screen.

"No, not again! No! NO!"

The line went dead. Everyone in the Voot Cruiser remained silent for a moment or two. Zim finally broke the silence, saying "Well, I guess he actually is useful for something."

Dib swallowed hard. Soon the Voot Cruiser was high above a large body of water. The ship stopped as its windshield opened. "Well, it's been fun," Zim said to his hostage, "but I really hate you. Goodbye!"

The Irken pulled to levers forward, dipping the Cruiser towards the water. Dib was powerless to the affects of gravity, and began falling towards a moist grave. His screams filled the air. The poor child thought no one was listening. He thought wrong.

* * *

The monitors surrounded her, creating a world so hauntingly bleak. A certain Irken's cackling face filled most of the screens, though a few had schematics of a certain new plan. The agent dipped her head, looking away for a moment to think. She chuckled under her breath. How pathetic.

The Swollen Eyeball member pat the memory disc, which was plugged into the control board. It fed the agent all that she needed. Her chuckling grew louder as she attached a large wire to the disc. The other end was then connected to… Well, you will soon know.

* * *

Before falling out of the ship, Dib had managed to free his left arm. He grabbed hold of the Voot Cruiser for dear life, unwilling to let go or even looked down. "Eh?" Zim uttered; "Hey, you're smudging the paint job!"

Zim punched in a few more commands into the control board. The Voot did several flips and turns in an attempt to shake off the annoying human. Dib barely managed to keep his grip, but he did just that. Zim gritted his teeth in frustration. He stopped the Cruiser and stood on the edge. His horrible grin struck a nerve of fear in Dib.

"This is the end, Dib," the invader stated. "I've won. When I become this planet's supreme ruler, I'll be sure to include you in my acceptance speech."

With that, the Irken began stomping on Dib's hand. The boy had no choice. His grip loosened, and he began falling. Zim laughed grotesquely, thinking he had won. He waited to hear a splash. He waited. He waited. He waited…

"Hey, where is the splash?" the Irken finally asked. He looked down at the water below him. No sign of Dib anywhere. Then what happened?

As if reading his mind, an answer came to Zim in the form of Dib floating up to the Voot Cruiser, riding GIR, no less. The robot's eyes were red.

"GIR? What're you doing?! That's the enemy you're helping!" Zim screeched. GIR did not respond; no dumb answer, no laughing. He just gave that angry glare. The robot threw Dib back into the ship before returning himself. Zim motioned to strangle the android. "Double-cross me, will you?"

Zim lunged for his henchman, but GIR quickly responded by pulling out an assortment of weapons from his head, all pointing at Zim. The alien stopped in his tracks. "GIR?" he asked. The robot still said nothing, but kept the weapons locked on their target. GIR typed a few commands into the control board. The Voot Cruiser came to life and turned in the direction of Zim's house. The alien panted heavily. He gave a look of true fear and uncertainty to Dib, who merely shrugged in response.

GIR began piloting the Cruiser, taking his attention off the two organisms. Zim pulled out his microphone in desperation. "Minimoose!" he said in a half whisper.

"Nyeh?" came the response.

"Quiet! I'm in trouble. Help your mast-"

Nothing more could be said, as GIR blasted the microphone with one of his weapons. There was no help now. Zim was no longer in control.


	11. Chapter 11

"GIR, where are you taking us?! Huh? Huh? Tell me! Huh? Tell me! Huh?"

The Voot Cruiser zoomed through the skies, not even trying to disguise its presence to the human onlookers. GIR would not respond to his master's relentless questioning, remaining silent as he piloted. Something was wrong, horribly wrong. And not in a good way, either.

"What's the matter, Zim? Can't control your own lackeys?" Dib teased as he removed the last of the rope. Zim growled as a response, but said nothing else. Instead, he continued his barrage of "Huhs" at the little robot to the very end of the trip, when they landed in a cul-de-sac.

"What's this?! Why have you brought us back to the base, GIR? This is not part of Phase Two!"

Again, GIR would not answer the invader. He simply landed the Voot on Zim's lawn, knocking over several lawn gnomes. The windshield raised right before the Irken was tossed out. He landed with a thud and a bump, skidding all the way out onto the street. GIR jumped after him, leaving Dib alone in the Cruiser. Normally, the boy would jump at the chance of stealing another alien spaceship, but something told him he should stick around to see what would happen. If only he had popcorn.

GIR forced Zim to his knees. The android's eyes narrowed, glowing slightly brighter. "Coordinates set. Prisoner secure," he said coldly. Zim gave him a confused look. "Prisoner? Zim is no one's prisoner! NO ONE!"

His rant would have lasted forever had GIR not kicked him in the back. Zim silenced with a cough. Such an indignity, an invader being attacked by his own henchman. The nerve! To make matters worse, Zim had ordered Minimoose to contact the Tallest so they could witness the full force of Phase Two. If they saw him like this, they would no doubt banish him to some unknown planet!

"Enough games, GIR! We have to complete the mission!" the Irken stated, almost in a begging manner.

"Silence!" GIR responded in a voice that wasn't his own. In fact, it was not even a male voice. Zim was caught off guard as the android continued speaking.

"You've had this coming for a long time, my old nemesis. To think you defeated me. It is an embarrassing stain on my otherwise spotless record! But now things are different. The shoe is on the other foot, as it would seem. Today I return order to the universe. Today I set things right. Today I get revenge!"

At that very moment, a small ship landed in front of the two. It was nothing special; in fact, it was only an escape pod. Speakers appeared from its roof, becoming the new source of the same voice. "We settle this today, Zim!"

The ship opened, revealing the pilot to be none other than the Swollen Eyeball agent. Her hat covered her face.

"So familiar," Zim started. "Oh, no! Not you!"

"That's right, Zim. It is I-"

"KEEF! I already told you, I hate bowling AND alleys!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT! It's me…"

She lifted her head up, revealing her light green skin. Dib's eyes widened simultaneously as Zim's. "Tak!" they screamed in unison.

"Yes, Zim. And we have much catching up to do."


	12. Chapter 12

"Tak? But-but it's not possible! You should be in space being eaten by giant armadillos!"

"What're you talking about? That never happened."

"Yes, but it should have."

Tak jumped out of the escape pod, landing a few inches in front of her victim. Zim tried to back away, but GIR held him in place. The two Irkens were face-to-face. Tak smiled at Zim's fear. This is the way things should be.

"You may have stopped me, Tak," Zim began, regaining some confidence, "but you'll never stop my plan. NEVER! As we speak, my assistance Minimoose is-"

Tak snapped her fingers. Minimoose was flung out of the pod, landing on the ground in front of Zim. "Nyeh!" it greeted enthusiastically. One could practically see all the color drain from Zim's face. "Proceed," he sighed.

"Oh, the horrible things I could do to you right now," the female said. "I could vivisect you right now. I could blow up your base. I could destroy everything you hold dear, and then steal your mission."

"You could let me go?" Zim asked hopefully. A pause.

"…No. I could do all of these things-"

"Like letting me go?"

"NO! And I won't do any of those other things, either. Oh, no."

Zim's fear turned into confusion at this moment. He tilted his head, as did Dib, who was still watching from the safety of the Voot Cruiser. "She's not going to destroy him?" he asked himself; "But what else would she do?"

"Destroy you."

"No, no, that's too obvious. Maybe she'll-"

He never finished his thought. A hand grabbed him by the throat, cutting off all oxygen. Dib gasped in fear upon realizing his sister was the attacker. "Gaz?!" he managed to say; "When did you get here?"

What followed was so graphic, so violent, that describing it in words would be a terrible crime against nature and all that is pure. No, one could not possibly begin to write out how physically and emotionally scarring Gaz's revenge was exactly. Dib's shrieks of pain alone were far more powerful than any reader could handle.

Once her message was made clear, Gaz threw Dib out of the Voot Cruiser. He landed right at Tak's feet. He looked up at her and laughed nervously. The Irken gave him a terrible look at first, but then smiled menacingly. "So glad you could join us," she greeted in a less than friendly manner. Dib made an attempt to escape, but GIR acted once again, grabbing the human with his free hand. The robot shoved Dib back to the ground, making Zim burst out in triumphant laughter.

"Now that the two of you are detained," Tak continued, "maybe I can get back to work. MIMI!"

Hearing its name, Tak's robotic assistant jumped out of the escape pod, wires coming out of its head. It held a small remote in its left hand. Every movement Mimi took, GIR did the same. Zim was tempted to escape, but his fear of punishment kept him down. Tak grabbed the remote and pushed a small red button. All at once, a high-pitch siren began screeching from the pod. Zim and Dib doubled over in pain, while Tak was unfazed. Then as soon as it had started, the siren stopped. The hostages looked at each other in confusion before the ground beneath them started shaking. Something big was coming. Something massive.

Zim looked to the skies and was utterly speechless at the sight. "I-it can't be!" the little Irken finally managed to spit out.

"That's right, Zim," Tak grinned. "The Massive, in all its glory. I have brought our Almighty Tallest to-"

"THEY'RE EARLY! Phase Two is not ready yet! Minimoose! We must get to work!"

"You MORON! They're here to- Oh, you'll see."

The Massive landed in the direct center of the cul-de-sac, crushing the escape pod. The very instant that happened, GIR's eyes reverted back to their bluish color. "Happy birthday!" he shrieked before running to give the Massive a massive hug.

The door's began to open slowly. Two very tall silhouettes could be seen standing there. Zim swallowed hard. Dib stared in sheer awe. "Wow," he said under his breath.

"Meh," Gaz replied before taking a swig of her soda. Dib was yet again at her sudden appearance at his side. He would've said something were he not more concerned about the enormous alien ship resting before him.

The doors were finally open, allowing the Almighty Tallest to join the group. "So this is Earth," Red noted to himself. He took a deep breath in, then sighed with content. "Disgusting."

Purple nodded in agreement. Tak saluted to show her respect. "My Tallest, I have completed my job," she said emotionlessly.

"Yes, very good, Mac," Purple said, though he was far more concerned with the paddleball in his hand.

"It's Tak, my Tallest."

Zim quickly stood up and saluted as well. "My Tallest! This is quite a surprise. I was expecting you to come later. Not that I'm unprepared, that is. Phase Two of my brilliant plan thingy would've been complete by now, but this FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFILTHY Tak-traitor interrupted my efforts! If you'll wait a moment to punish her, I can go get my camera and-"

"We're not here to watch your plan, Zim," Almighty Tallest Red interrupted.

"W-what?" he asked, truly caught off guard.

"I said we're not here for your dumb plan. We're here to collect you. Zim, you are under arrest for treason."


End file.
